Accessory units are known in the art that are used with game controllers fitted into the accessory units. For example, one such accessory unit is a steering wheel-shaped accessory unit operated by being rotated as a whole, with a game controller attached thereto.
These accessory units, however, had room for improvement in terms of their usability when used with game controllers.
It is therefore an object of at least one exemplary aspect to provide an accessory device having a better usability.
At least one exemplary aspect may employ following configurations to attain the object set forth above. Note that in interpreting the claims, it is understood that the scope thereof should be interpreted based solely on the wording of the claims, and wherever the wording of the claims is inconsistent with the description hereinbelow, the wording of the claims precedes.
A first example of an accessory device according to at least one exemplary aspect is for use with a game controller that includes at least a first button and a second button. The accessory device includes a compartment, a grip portion, a first movable portion and a second movable portion. The compartment is configured to removably secure the game controller therein. The grip portion is configured to be held by a user with both hands. The first movable portion includes a first operation portion and a first button depression portion. The first operation portion is configured to be pressed by one hand of the user holding the grip portion. The first button depression portion is configured to move toward the first button of the game controller secured in the compartment, thereby pressing the first button of the game controller secured in the compartment, in response to the pressing operation on the first operation portion. The second movable portion includes a second operation portion and a second button depression portion. The second operation portion is configured to be pressed by the other hand of the user holding the grip portion. The second button depression portion is configured to move toward the second button of the game controller secured in the compartment, thereby pressing the second button of the game controller secured in the compartment, in response to the pressing operation on the second operation portion.
With the configuration above, by moving a plurality of movable portions provided on the accessory device while holding the accessory device, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller secured in the accessory device, thus improving the usability of the accessory device.
The first button depression portion may be configured to press the first button of the game controller by projecting through an upper surface of the compartment toward the first button of the game controller secured in the compartment in response to the pressing operation on the first operation portion. The second button depression portion may be configured to press the second button of the game controller by projecting through the upper surface of the compartment toward the second button of the game controller secured in the compartment in response to the pressing operation on the second operation portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to press the first button and the second button of the game controller.
The first movable portion may be configured so that when the first button of the game controller is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the first movable portion, an amount of movement by which the first button depression portion moves toward the first button of the game controller secured in the compartment is smaller than an amount of movement by which the first operation portion moves. The second movable portion may be configured so that when the second button of the game controller is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the second movable portion, an amount of movement by which the second button depression portion moves toward the second button of the game controller secured in the compartment is smaller than an amount of movement by which the second operation portion moves.
With the configuration above, it is possible to further improve the controllability when operating the first button and the second button.
The first movable portion may further include a first shaft portion and a first arm portion. The first arm portion connects the first operation portion and the first button depression portion and is configured to pivot about the first shaft portion. The second movable portion may further include a second shaft portion and a second arm portion. The second arm portion connects the second operation portion and the second button depression portion and is configured to pivot about the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller utilizing the leverage function.
The first arm portion may be configured so that a distance between the first operation portion and the first shaft portion is greater than a distance between the first button depression portion and the first shaft portion. The second arm portion may be configured so that a distance between the second operation portion and the second shaft portion is greater than a distance between the second button depression portion and the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller with a small operating force.
The first button depression portion includes an actuation surface configured to be in contact with the first button, the actuation surface having edges, and one of the edges that is closest to the first shaft portion may be chamfered with a first amount of chamfer, and another one of the edges that is farthest away from the first shaft portion may be chamfered with an amount of chamfer smaller than the first amount of chamfer. The second button depression portion includes an actuation surface configured to be in contact with the second button, the actuation surface having edges, and one of the edges that is closest to the second shaft portion may be chamfered with a second amount of chamfer, and another one of the edges that is farthest away from the second shaft portion may be chamfered with an amount of chamfer smaller than the second amount of chamfer.
The first button depression portion includes an actuation surface configured to be in contact with the first button, the actuation surface having edges, and one of the edges that first comes in proximity to the first button when the first button depression portion moves toward the first button of the game controller secured in the compartment may be chamfered with a first amount of chamfer, and another one of the edges that is opposite from that edge may be chamfered with an amount of chamfer smaller than the first amount of chamfer. The second button depression portion includes an actuation surface configured to be in contact with the second button, the actuation surface having edges, and one of the edges that first comes in proximity to the second button when the second button depression portion moves toward the second button of the game controller secured in the compartment may be chamfered with a second amount of chamfer, and another one of the edges opposite from that edge may be chamfered with an amount of chamfer smaller than the second amount of chamfer.
A position of the first button depression portion may be offset from a position of the first operation portion by a predetermined distance in an axial direction of the first shaft portion. A position of the second button depression portion may be offset from a position of the second operation portion by a predetermined distance in an axial direction of the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to realize a degree of freedom in designing the arrangement of the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the game controller to be attached.
A position of the first button depression portion may be offset from a position of the first operation portion by a predetermined distance in a front-rear direction. A position of the second button depression portion may be offset from a position of the second operation portion by a predetermined distance in the front-rear direction.
With the configuration above, it is possible to freely arrange the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the game controller to be attached.
A frontmost portion of an area of the first operation portion that is configured to be contacted by a finger of a user may be located rearward of a rearmost portion of an actuation surface of the first button depression portion configured to be in contact with the first button. A frontmost portion of an area of the second operation portion that is configured to be contacted by a finger of a user may be located rearward of a rearmost portion of an actuation surface of the second button depression portion configured to be in contact with the second button.
With the configuration above, it is possible to realize a degree of freedom in designing the arrangement of the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the game controller to be attached.
A width of the first button depression portion in a predetermined direction may be greater than a width of the first button in the predetermined direction. A width of the second button depression portion in the predetermined direction may be greater than a width of the second button in the predetermined direction.
With the configuration above, it is possible to reduce the excessive load to be given by the right button depression portion and the second button depression portion to the first button and the second button.
The predetermined direction may be a front-rear direction.
With the configuration above, it is possible to reduce the excessive load to be given by the first button depression portion and the second button depression portion to the first button and the second button.
The compartment may further include at least a first biasing portion and a second biasing portion. The first biasing portion is configured to bias the game controller in a direction substantially opposite from a direction in which the first button of the game controller is pressed by the first button depression portion when the game controller is secured in the compartment. The second biasing portion is configured to bias the game controller in a direction substantially opposite from a direction in which the second button of the game controller is pressed by the second button depression portion when the game controller is secured in the compartment, wherein the second biasing portion is located rightward of the first biasing portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to stably press the first button and the second button.
The first biasing portion may be located at a position in the compartment directly below the first button depression portion or below and leftward of the first button depression portion. The second biasing portion may be located at a position in the compartment directly below the second button depression portion or below and rightward of the second button depression portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to more stably press the first button and the second button.
The compartment may include a recessed portion through which a part of a side surface of the game controller is exposed when the game controller is secured in the compartment.
With the configuration above, it is easy to remove the game controller from the accessory device.
The first operation portion and the second operation portion may be both located on a rear surface of the accessory device. The accessory device may further include a raised portion on a rear side of the grip portion, configured to protrude further rearward than the first operation portion and the second operation portion.
With the configuration above, when the accessory device contacts the floor surface, or the like, it is possible to reduce the shock to be applied to the first operation portion and the second operation portion.
The grip portion may include a rim portion having a generally circular outer edge.
With the configuration above, an operation such as rotating the accessory device as a whole while holding the grip portion is easy.
The rim portion may include a front surface portion on a front side of the accessory device and a rear surface portion on a rear side of the accessory device, and the front surface portion and the rear surface portion are attached together, forming seams therebetween on an inner side and on an outer side of the rim portion. The seam on the inner side of the rim portion may be offset toward the front side with respect to the seam on the outer side of the rim portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to improve the feel when holding the grip portion.
A second example of an accessory device according to at least one exemplary aspect is for use with a first game controller including a protruding portion on a rear surface thereof, a second game controller including a protruding portion on a rear surface thereof, the second game controller having a shape different from that of the first game controller. The accessory device includes a compartment. The compartment is configured to allow both of the first game controller and the second game controller to be removably attached thereto, one at a time, and configured to removably secure both of the first game controller and the second game controller therein, one at a time. The compartment includes a first engagement portion and a second engagement portion. The first engagement portion is located on a first side in a predetermined direction and configured to engage with the protruding portion of the first game controller. The second engagement portion is located on a second side in the predetermined direction and configured to engage with the protruding portion of the second game controller.
With the configuration above, it is possible to realize an accessory device such that game controllers of different shapes can be attached to and detached from the accessory device.
The first engagement portion may have a dented shape that is configured to engage with the protruding portion of the first game controller when the first game controller is secured in the compartment. The second engagement portion may have a dented shape that is configured to engage with the protruding portion of the second game controller when the second game controller is secured in the compartment.
With the configuration above, the dented shape to engage with the protruding portion of the first game controller and the dented shape to engage with the protruding portion of the second game controller are formed separately, thereby realizing an accessory device such that game controllers of different shapes can be attached to and detached from the accessory device.
The first game controller may include at least a first operation input portion. The second game controller may include at least a second operation input portion. The accessory device may include a first mark and a second mark. The first mark is configured to be substantially in line with the first operation input portion when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion. The second mark is configured to be substantially in line with the second operation input portion when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion.
With the configuration above, a user can intuitively understand the direction and the position of attachment of the first controller or the second game controller to the accessory device.
The first game controller may include at least a first button. The second game controller may include at least a second button. The accessory device may further include a first movable portion and a grip portion. The grip portion is configured to be held by a user with both hands. The first movable portion may include a first operation portion and a first button depression portion. The first operation portion is configured to be pressed by one hand of the user holding the grip portion. The first button depression portion is configured to move toward either the first game controller or the second game controller secured in the compartment in response to the pressing operation on the first operation portion, thereby pressing the first button when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion and pressing the second button when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion.
With the configuration above, by moving the movable portions provided on the accessory device while holding the accessory device, it is possible to operate buttons provided on a game controller with any game controller attached to the accessory device.
The first game controller may further include a third button. The second game controller may further include a fourth button. The accessory device may further include a second movable portion. The second movable portion includes a second operation portion and a second button depression portion. The second operation portion is configured to be pressed by the other hand of the user holding the grip portion. The second button depression portion is configured to move toward either the first game controller or the second game controller secured in the compartment in response to the pressing operation on the second operation portion, thereby pressing the third button when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion and pressing the fourth button when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion.
With the configuration above, by moving a plurality of movable portions provided on the accessory device while holding the accessory device, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller with any game controller attached to the accessory device, thereby realizing a variety of operations using the accessory device.
A length from a left end of the first game controller, which is on a left side when the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion, to the first button may be a first length, and a length from a right end of the first game controller, which is on a right side when the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion, to the third button may be a third length. A length from a left end of the second game controller, which is on a left side when the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion, to the second button may be a second length greater than the first length, and a length from a right end of the second game controller, which is on a right side when the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion, to the fourth button may be a fourth length less than the third length. In this case, a length from a left end surface of the compartment, configured to contact the left end of the second game controller when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion, to a position at which the first button depression portion protrudes may be the second length, and a length from a right end surface of the compartment configured to contact the right end of the first game controller when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion, to a position at which the second button depression portion protrudes may be the third length.
With the configuration above, even if the arrangement of buttons varies, the buttons can be pressed by the same movable portions by attaching the game controllers at positions that are offset from each other in the left-right direction.
The first movable portion may further include a first shaft portion and a first arm portion. The first arm portion connects the first operation portion and the first button depression portion and is configured to pivot about the first shaft portion. The second movable portion may further include a second shaft portion and a second arm portion. The second arm portion connects the second operation portion and the second button depression portion and is configured to pivot about the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller utilizing the leverage function.
The first arm portion may be configured so that a distance between the first operation portion and the first shaft portion is greater than a distance between the first button depression portion and the first shaft portion. The second arm portion may be configured so that a distance between the second operation portion and the second shaft portion is greater than a distance between the second button depression portion and the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller with a small operating force.
A position of the first button depression portion may be offset from a position of the first operation portion by a predetermined distance in an axial direction of the first shaft portion. A position of the second button depression portion may be offset from a position of the second operation portion by a predetermined distance in an axial direction of the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to realize a degree of freedom in designing the arrangement of the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the game controller to be attached.
The first movable portion may be configured so that when the first button of the first game controller is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the first movable portion, an amount of movement by which the first button depression portion moves toward the first button of the first game controller in engagement with the first engagement portion is smaller than an amount of movement by which the first operation portion moves. The second movable portion may be configured so that when the second button of the second game controller is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the second movable portion, an amount of movement by which the second button depression portion moves toward the second button of the second game controller in engagement with the second engagement portion is smaller than an amount of movement by which the second operation portion moves.
With the configuration above, it is possible to further improve the controllability when operating the buttons.
A length of the first game controller or the second game controller in a vertical direction when the first game controller or the second game controller is secured in the compartment may be a fifth length, and a length of the first game controller or the second game controller in a horizontal direction when the first game controller or the second game controller is secured in the compartment may be a sixth length. A length in the vertical direction of the compartment may be such that an object of the fifth length can be secured in the compartment. A length in the horizontal direction of the compartment may be greater than the sixth length.
With the configuration above, differences in dimension between different shapes can be absorbed, thereby allowing game controllers of different shapes to be attached.
The compartment may further include at least two biasing portions. The biasing portions may be configured to bias the game controller upward and downward, respectively, so as to secure the game controller when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion and when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion.
With the configuration above, the game controller can be stably attached to the accessory device.
A third example of an accessory device according to at least one exemplary aspect is for use with a first game controller including at least a first button and a second button and a protruding portion on a rear surface thereof, and a second game controller including at least a third button and a fourth button and a protruding portion on a rear surface thereof, the second game controller having a different shape from that of the first game controller. The accessory device includes a compartment, a first movable portion and a second movable portion. The compartment is configured to allow both of the first game controller and the second game controller to be removably attached thereto, one at a time, and configured to removably secure both of the first game controller and the second game controller therein, one at a time. The compartment includes a first engagement portion and a second engagement portion. The first engagement portion is located on a first side in a predetermined direction and configured to engage with the protruding portion of the first game controller. The second engagement portion is located on a second side in the predetermined direction and configured to engage with the protruding portion of the second game controller. The first movable portion includes a first operation portion and a first button depression portion. The first button depression portion is configured to press the first button of the first game controller when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion and configured to press the third button of the second game controller when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion. The second movable portion includes a second operation portion and a second button depression portion. The second button depression portion is configured to press the second button of the first game controller when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion and configured to press the fourth button of the second game controller when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion.
With the configuration above, by moving a plurality of movable portions provided on the accessory device, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller secured in the accessory device, thus improving the usability of the accessory device. It is possible to realize an accessory device such that game controllers of different shapes can be attached to and detached from the accessory device.
The accessory device may further include a grip portion. The grip portion is configured to be held by a user with both hands. In this case, the first operation portion may be configured to be pressed by one hand of the user holding the grip portion. The second operation portion may be configured to be pressed by the other hand of the user holding the grip portion.
With the configuration above, by moving a plurality of movable portions provided on the accessory device while holding the accessory device, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the game controller secured in the accessory device, thus improving the usability of the accessory device.
The first movable portion may be configured so that when the first button of the first game controller in engagement with the first engagement portion is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the first movable portion, an amount of movement by which the first button depression portion moves toward the first button is smaller than an amount of movement by which the first operation portion moves, and configured so that when the third button of the second game controller in engagement with the second engagement portion is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the first movable portion, an amount of movement by which the first button depression portion moves toward the third button is smaller than an amount of movement by which the first operation portion moves. The second movable portion may be configured so that when the second button of the first game controller in engagement with the first engagement portion is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the second movable portion, an amount of movement by which the second button depression portion moves toward the second button is smaller than an amount of movement by which the second operation portion moves, and configured so that when the fourth button of the second game controller in engagement with the second engagement portion is brought from a non-pressed position to a pressed position by the second movable portion, an amount of movement by which the second button depression portion moves toward the fourth button is smaller than an amount of movement by which the second operation portion moves.
With the configuration above, it is possible to further improve the controllability when operating the first button, the second button, the third button and the fourth button.
The first movable portion may further include a first shaft portion and a first arm portion. The first arm portion connects the first operation portion and the first button depression portion and is configured to pivot about the first shaft portion. The second movable portion may further include a second shaft portion and a second arm portion. The second arm portion connects the second operation portion and the second button depression portion and is configured to pivot about the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the first game controller or the second game controller utilizing the leverage effect.
The first arm portion may be configured so that a distance between the first operation portion and the first shaft portion is greater than a distance between the first button depression portion and the first shaft portion. The second arm portion may be configured so that a distance between the second operation portion and the second shaft portion is greater than a distance between the second button depression portion and the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to operate a plurality of buttons provided on the first game controller or the second game controller with a small operating force.
A position of the first button depression portion may be offset from a position of the first operation portion by a predetermined distance in an axial direction of the first shaft portion. A position of the second button depression portion may be offset from a position of the second operation portion by a predetermined distance in an axial direction of the second shaft portion.
With the configuration above, it is possible to realize a degree of freedom in designing the arrangement of the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the first game controller or the second game controller to be attached.
A position of the first button depression portion may be offset from a position of the first operation portion by a predetermined distance in a front-rear direction. A position of the second button depression portion may be offset from a position of the second operation portion by a predetermined distance in the front-rear direction.
With the configuration above, it is possible to freely arrange the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the first game controller or the second game controller to be attached.
A frontmost portion of an area of the first operation portion that is configured to be contacted by a finger of a user may be located rearward of a rearmost portion of an actuation surface of the first button depression portion configured to be in contact with the first button or the third button. A frontmost portion of an area of the second operation portion that is configured to be contacted by a finger of a user may be located rearward of a rearmost portion of an actuation surface of the second button depression portion configured to be in contact with the second button or the fourth button.
With the configuration above, it is possible to realize a degree of freedom in designing the arrangement of the first operation portion and the second operation portion, without being restricted by the position of the first game controller or the second game controller to be attached.
A width of the first button depression portion in a predetermined direction may be greater than a width of the first button and the third button in the predetermined direction. A width of the second button depression portion in the predetermined direction may be greater than a width of the second button and the fourth button in the predetermined direction.
With the configuration above, it is possible to reduce the excessive load to be applied by the first button depression portion and the second button depression portion to the first button, the second button, the third button and the fourth button.
The first game controller may further include a first operation input portion. The second game controller may further include a second operation input portion. In this case, the accessory device may include a first mark and a second mark. The first mark is configured to be substantially in line with the first operation input portion when the protruding portion of the first game controller is in engagement with the first engagement portion. The second mark is configured to be substantially in line with the second operation input portion when the protruding portion of the second game controller is in engagement with the second engagement portion.
With the configuration above, the dented shape to engage with the protruding portion formed on the rear surface of the first game controller and the dented shape to engage with the protruding portion formed on the rear surface of the second game controller are formed separately, thereby realizing an accessory device such that game controllers of different shapes can be attached to and detached from the accessory device.
According to the aspects discussed herein, it is possible to improve the usability of an accessory device.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.